


christmas eve w johnten

by emoforjohnten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dance Teacher!Ten, Daycare owner!Johnny, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnny is a Sap, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Ten is sassy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoforjohnten/pseuds/emoforjohnten
Summary: Johnny and Ten’s schedules are very busy and often don’t allow much time for each other. But here, on a Christmas Eve night, they make time for each other. And Johnny has something especially special planned.





	christmas eve w johnten

Nothing could ever compare to this, thought Johnny, as his tiny, messy-haired boyfriend curled further into his side. It was Christmas eve as they lay swaddled in three different fuzzy blankets, limbs tangled in one anothers, on a couch that Johnny’s grandmother had given to him when the two had moved into their small, but cozy house. A heavy snowfall glinted through the window, the snow piling up more and more as the hours passed. A crackling fire would occasionally call for Ten to get out from under the warm blankets, add on another piece of wood, and retreat back into his sleepy boyfriend’s arms. Led Zeppelin could be heard playing softly through the speakers of their living room. 

Ten had made it clear long ago how he felt about Christmas music, as so lovingly put it, “Fuck Christmas music honestly. It’s fake happy and overrated.”. Johnny had faked being shot through the heart as he flung a hand to grasp his heart and let out a shocked gasp as the younger giggled slightly and covered his mouth. Needless to say, Johnny loved Christmas. Ten… not so much. 

This time, as Johnny was busy setting up their blankets, and hot chocolate, Ten was in charge of the music, so naturally, he chose Led Zeppelin, his childhood and current favorite band. Of course, Johnny being the American, classic rock fan he is, immediately recognized the sound of Black Dog streaming through the speakers of their vinyl record player. He glanced over at the small boy responsible for playing this, who had a smirk on his face as he started to slightly dance to the groovy song. Johnny loudly laughed as Ten made his way over, grabbing the older’s hands as he grooves along with Johnny, awkwardly twirling him around as he tried spinning his overly-tall boyfriend under his short arms - to no avail of course. It ended in Johnny having to bend down under his arms, which resulted in him hitting his head on Ten’s forearms. They broke out into loud laughter, only calming down when Johnny grabbed Ten’s hand to bring him to the old couch and hand him his Pikachu mug filled with hot chocolate.  
After finding their comfortable position curled up together on the couch, they talked about anything and everything, from the smallest details of their daily lives as a dance instructor and daycare owner.   
They both adored their jobs, but most of the time their schedules clashed. Johnny would have to wake up early, attempting not to wake the snoring boy next to him. Said boy would wrap every limb around Johnny in an attempt to keep him in their warm bed for a few minutes longer. Johnny showered him with kisses before practically peeling his boyfriend off of him, he’d get ready, give one last goodbye kiss to Ten, and leave for the day.   
Johnny would return only 20 minutes before Ten had to leave for work, they’d talk a bit and enjoy each other’s company, and Ten would struggle to leave Johnny’s arms for work. Finally, after maybe being slightly behind schedule, he reluctantly leaves his boyfriend, who utters a few words of encouragement along the lines of “Try not to kill any 10 year olds today, love.” which earns said boy a snort, and he leaves until late at night.   
So yes, their schedules are quite packed, and they’re quite opposite… but they make it work, and they wouldn’t trade it for the world. They still make time for each other.   
Here they spoke in soft voices, matching the warmth of the room, and the fluffy snow on the ground outside. It was silent for a few minutes, but neither of them minded. The two had been together for almost 8 years now, and all silence had become comfortable silence. All that could be heard was Since I’ve Been Loving You, and the occasional crackle of the almost-burned-out fire, warming the cold room. 

“Baby?” Johnny’s deep voice finally broke the silence. A slight hum from the sleepy, black haired boy in his arms indicated his cue to continue.   
“Do you… well… what would you do if…” He stumbled on what to say as Ten noticed his frustration, and stirred from his comfortable position to face Johnny. He sat his Pikachu mug down on the small coffee table in front of them, and reached for his boyfriend’s huge hands. He held his small hands in Johnny’s big ones, and smiled his signature, heart-melting, cat-like smile.   
“What is it sweetheart? Take your time… and whatever it is, don’t be nervous to ask. You know i’ll love you no matter wh-”  
“What if we got married?” Dead silence. Johnny swore Ten’s eyes grew to the size of cue balls at that very moment. The small boy stopped breathing for a solid 5 seconds, before Johnny slowly pulled away his hands to slip his own inside his pajama pants pocket, and hold a small, black ring box. They made eye contact before Johnny, with shaky hands, opened the box to reveal a small, yet beautiful diamond ring. The tears welled up at the brim of Ten’s eyes, threatening to cascade down his cheeks at any moment. He let out a small laugh before bringing his hands up to his boyfriend’s cheeks, who had a nervous look on his face. The older boy smiled and melted into the sudden contact.  
“I know this is like, the dumbest and weirdest way to propose to your boyfriend who deserves the entire universe… but I think it fits us well.” Ten laughed harder now, letting the tears of happiness fall in waves down his cheeks.  
“So… I guess I need to, pop the ‘official’ question, huh?” He used his free hand to reach up and grab the small hands still placed on his cheeks. Ten only nodded, as he was afraid nothing would come out of his mouth in between the crying he was doing.   
“Ten Chittaphon, you are the light and love of my life. Nobody has ever made me so happy in my entire life, not even my dog I had when i was like, eight years old.” That earned him a slight glare and snort from the other boy, slapping his head with no heat, before continuing.  
“I never knew love before meeting you. It was all so new and foreign to me… but you, god, you taught me.” He paused to wipe away the tears under said boy’s eyes, “You taught me everything that it means to love somebody. Ten, you are the most beautiful, sexy, hilarious, and perfect boy on planet earth, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and get like 12 dogs. So, will you marry me?” His boyfriend was sobbing now, choking to get a word out. So, as expected of Ten Chittaphon, he lunged over and practically knocked Johnny off the couch with his lips. He kissed him as it was his oxygen. He only broke contact once, to say a simple, “Fuck yes.” Typical Ten.   
Johnny only held onto Ten’s hips with his free hand, grounding them both so they didn’t tumble onto the floor. They moved in perfect unison, as they knew each other perfectly after all these years. Ten always had the lead in things like this, but Johnny didn’t mind. Even when the boy slyly slipped tongue and small bites in between kisses, Johnny knew where this was going. They still riled each other up even after all these years. Even after all these years, Ten was still the one to lead Chicago boy to their bedroom as best as he could, in between kisses, tripping over each other’s feet, and attempting to rid each other of their clothing. 

— 

Later when all the commotion had died down, they laid in their soft bed together, cherishing the sound of each others evening breaths. Johnny snuggled closer into Ten’s back, his face in the black mass of hair. He tightened his grip on Ten’s waist, before moving his sleepy head to leave a few soft kisses on the latter’s neck, earning a sigh of content from him.   
“I love you bitch… I ain’t never gonna stop lovin’ you, bitch.” Ten finally said through the silence. Johnny snorted and burst into soft laughter, kissing Ten on the cheek, then his nose, then his entire face which caused said boy to burst into louder laughter, and it made Johnny’s heart swell. More than he could say.   
“God, I’m so glad I spent an entire week teaching you vines. You really are my soulmate.” Even through the darkness and cold of their room, Johnny could feel the warmth of Ten’s smile as he intertwined their fingers. He felt the cool metal on his left ring finger, and twirled it in his hands.  
“I can’t wait to marry you... Merry Christmas, my love.” 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just something i wrote late at night and i kinda liked it! i love johnten so much and i felt obligated to post this and contribute to johnten nation! thank u for reading! :)


End file.
